


Life Through an Orange Lens

by 110040018



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, IronDad and SpiderSon, Other, Post Infinity War, Proof that Tony Stark has a heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 06:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18190700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/110040018/pseuds/110040018
Summary: Drifting in space Tony’s thoughts are on his spiderson while unbeknownst to him he is being watched in another universe...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone(or no one?!?) I’m new to this website and can’t wait for Avengers Endgame!!!! 🎉 This is my first work and I hope you enjoy it.

PETER’S POV

 

Pain. So much pain. And then silence. Squinting before opening his eyes Peter looked around only to wince at the brightness of the light around him. Taking a deep breath he took a few steps forward to be sure he was in control of his body again.  
Shivers ran down his back as he remembered what happened to his body before. What was that? Looking around Peter was surrounded by orange light. He was standing on what look like.....dust.  
Suddenly Peter was bombarded with the memory’s of his experience on Titan. Was he dead? What about Tony? Upon thinking the words Tony the landscape around him shifted. Peter became dizzy by the sudden movement and had to sit down.  
Mere seconds later the ground underneath him shifted as well. Underneath him was this pile of metal coated in orange? This orange dust was everywhere! He moved to the side and realized it was an extremely damaged Iron Man helmet. What was that doing here?  
Looking up he gasped as he came face to face with Tony Stark. Crying out it relief he tried to reach out but his hand only met air. Confused he began to yell Tony as loud as he could but again met no response. Going quiet he stared at his hands. What was wrong with him? Was he really dead?  
Then Tony began to speak. Or something like that; all the noises blended together and made a strange raspy sound. He turned to the side and said something to someone to his left. Turning to see who Tony was looking at he noticed that blue person from the battle. They looked to be on some sort of spaceship.  
He turned back to Tony and saw that his lips were still moving. Focusing to try and hear him Peter closes his eyes and takes in a deep breath. Nothing seems to work until something just clicks. Peter smiles the biggest grin and closes his eyes listening to Tony’s voice.  
He was talking about some repairs to the ship he was in. Maybe he was going home. That blue girl-Nebula he called her made a face after Tony told her about a particularly difficult step. But I don’t wanna go outside! Nebula said showing obvious discomfort in leaving the spaceship.  
Suddenly Tony took a gasp.

TONY’S POV

Taking a deep breath Tony relaxed before continuing to speak to Nebula about that plans for repairs. A moment ago he had a strange feeling but decided to ignore it a press on.  
In the middle of him explaining the part when Nebula needed to go outside to fix a certain control panel Nebula exclaimed “I don’t wanna go! Why don’t you?” Immediately realizing her mistake she paled but it was too late.  
Tony gasped as images from the previous battle flashed before his eyes. He was helpless. He was a failure. The last image hurt Tony the most. Why did it have to be Peter? Why did he have to go? Why why why why why wh-Tony!  
“You need to snap out of it” Nebula yelled. Gasping once again Tony was brought back to the real world once again and cried; curled up in a spaceship with a stab wound, a destroyed helmet, and a lifetime of grief.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3 days have passed. Our spider friend is improving but I can’t say the same about his dad....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So amazed by the many hits already! Really hope you people are enjoying it and in light of the recognition I’m posting a small chapter I just put together! Enjoy...

Nebulas POV  
He was getting worse she noticed. It had been 3 days since the first panic attack and they were only getting worse. Thankfully he seemed to be able to keep them under control but it wasn’t helping his mental and physical health.   
To make matters worse food seemed to be nearly deprecated and she didn’t know what they would do when oxygen ran out. At the rate they are going they will have a beautiful ship before they run out of time but no where to go.  
Sadly gazing down she noticed eyes on her. Looking up she was met with the usual hollow brown eyes.  
“We can’t give up” he stated. He took a deep breath. “Not before I save my kid”

 

PETER’S POV

Peter lay down in the ship watching Tony work. During his time in his orange prison he had set up a routine of sorts. He would get up in the morning watch Tony work whispering reassuring words in his ear and when Tony went to bed he would “leave” the ship and do some equations in the sand for a while. Eventually when he couldn’t figure anything else out he would sleep himself  
It was a solid plan and it kept him energized and calm while preventing himself from remaining bored. Although many of the things he did were unnecessary they brought comfort to him.  
Sighing he focused his mind. After doing some calculations Peter had found out that he could “shift his lens ” as he liked to call it. So far he had been unsuccessful but maybe if he just focused then....  
Suddenly everything shifted. Getting excitedly looked around. Slowly the sand was shifting into why looked like a glass room? Stepping forward he approached the screen on the wall. It said... missing? He screen flashed at he saw himself. Huh that’s strange.  
Looking around he let out a breath of relief. Standing in front of him was Bucky Barnes. What he wasn’t expecting him to do was say “you too?”


	3. A New Friend?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky gives Peter some much needed info as Tony finalizes his plans...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey people! I’m literally so bored it’s not even funny. I hope this chapter isn’t utter crap. Rip

TONY’S POV

Today was especially hard. Something just felt...off. Oh well. At least today has been a panic attack free day. Fingers crossed.   
Who would think that he could get himself into this situation! Traumatized with some abused daughter of the most wanted man in the galaxy. Tony was beyond anger, beyond frustration he was just sad.   
He missed Pepper and Peter to much to comprehend. Her smile, his laugh. He needed it desperately. But nope, your in the real world Tony. It’s not like some hero’s just gonna pop up out of nowhere to save you.   
Taking a deep breath Tony designs the newest Spider-Man suit. Can’t have Peter fighting in a broken one when he brings him back. 

BUCKY’S POV

This poor kid. Can’t be more than 15, probably hasn’t even kissed a girl yet. And to have the responsibility of Spider-Man as well. No wonder Tony admired him so. Taking a deep breath Bucky approaches the kid. “You too?” He asks in a soft voice.   
The kid looks startled. Had he not met anyone in this hell yet? He can’t imagine what that would be like for a kid. Still no response. Oh well he tried! Bucky goes to turn away when the kid grabs his arm, you know which one, and yells “don’t leave me. Please?” Bucky’s heart melts in 2.2 seconds. This can’t be good. 

PETER’S POV

Oh my goodness! Someone else! Thank goodness Peter thought he was going to die if he was alone any longer. Suddenly Bucky turns the other direction. What happened? Did he stare? Oh crap, no stop um “don’t leave me. Please? Bucky’s features soften. Thank goodness.   
“My name is Peter. Can you tell me what happened? I’ve been alone for..well..um...5 days I think?” Peter blurts out.  
“Oh um hi, my names Bucky. Thanos won as I’m sure you know and according to the wizard he trapped us in this stone. It’s been 3 weeks back on earth but time works different here. Have you visited a loved one on earth yet?  
Peter blushed. “ I guess you can say that. I looked over my mentor Tony. Stark. I miss him, so much I-I. But it was too much Peter was soon overcome with all the emotions of his experience here and fell apart on the floor. Around him the list of all those who shared his fate


	4. Progress?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter is supported by Bucky and together they make their way back to more people. Meanwhile Tony is doing everything he can

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ngl today has been crazy! I’m just happy to post and let off some steam. Sorry that this chapter is just a filler. I’ll try to post again tonight. Thankyou for you support and kind comments!

PETER’S POV   
Both Bucky and Peter had learned more about their shared prison. Together they spoke about their experiences and helped ground Peter from his earlier meltdown. Peter learned that there was a way to meet more people in this realm and was able to tell Bucky about some of Peter’s theories and breakthroughs he had made during his time here.   
Together they went back and met up with some more hero’s and friends. Peter was grateful here to finally have have somebody else in his life. He met up with the perished Avengers and had some touching reunions with his friends and family.   
By the time Peter went to check on Tony he couldn’t be happier. According to that wizard Bucky had told him about, the current pattern to events could only lead to their revival.   
Content on waiting for his mentor to save them while providing unreceiveable emotional support. Peter focused his mind to shift in the familiar spaceship. 

 

TONY’S POV 

Tony had just made a major big breakthrough. With the help of Nebula the ship is in its best condition and according to Tony’s algorithms they should be about three weeks away from the nearest planet.  
The only issue is Tony doesn’t have much solid evidence to work off of and could be totally off. Lately his days are full of doubts as they could be going in the totally wrong direction, but it was all they had were he was going to do if it didn’t work.  
Something inside him knew that it would work out, it had to. Peter had put his faith in him and Tony wasn’t about to let him down. Hopefully for once in his life he won’t screw this all up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise promise promise I will have some reunions in the soul realm!!! Thx again!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sry to leave you hanging. Extra angsty chapter for you!

PETERS POV

Taking in a deep breath he took off his mask. Now he was fully exposed to the judging eyes of the fallen avengers. For a moment they stared. He could hardly blame them. He had swollen eyes, a dirty face, and a billionaires suit. A sad teen among grieving adults. Coughing a few times Bucky gives them a couple of pointed looks. Greatful Peter try’s his best to friendly make eye contact. Finally the wizard from the spaceship comes forward and says “perfect. Just in time”.   
After that the whole team lets out a big breath and start chatting excitedly. Unknowingly Peter’s arrival had signaled their surivival. It was the last sequence of events until they were freed. Now it was just a matter of time before they were out of this place. Smiling Peter jumped to hug Bucky and after a few confused stares created a massive hug pile. 

TONYS POV

Tony had been busy. He was beyond sadness. Making it back to earth had been the first step. Meeting that crazy glowing chick had been the next. Everything after that just happened. First they took Thanos on and failed. He cried to a while after that. Then they timetraveled and learned crucial information. All while looking all classy in those white suits thanks to him. And now here he stood preparing for battle. Tony feels oddly relaxed. He hopes it’s a good sign. 

BUCKYS POV

Smiling Bucky looks down at Peter. There was no way to count the time they spent together but Bucky had to guess it had been a month or so. Everyday the team would go out to observe the world beneath them. Bucky and Peter would watch Tony. Dr. Strange would watch Steve. The guardians would watch Thor and Rocket. And so on... Everyday Peter would watch Tony and whisper words of encouragement. It became almost thereipudic(can’t spell fam). Then when Peter was bored with that he and Bucky would relax together. Whether it be practicing, chasing, or just talking. Those talking days were Buckys favorite. Bucky had grown quite fond of the little spiderling. For hours they would joke and make fun of one another and make eachother forget for a bit. They both needed it. 

PETERS POV

Looking over Tony’s shoulder Peter whispered countless words of encouragement. He wished he was there to help but for now he was content helping like this. Peter liked to think it helped but could only hope. Everyone was growing restless. For a while after Peter had come back they were cool following orders and waiting but the erie landscape was starting to get to them. Feeling buckys gaze on him he looked up and smiled. He sure was glad he had bet Bucky. Who nows how long he would have lasted without him. Patting the dirt next to him Peter watched as Bucky sat next to him. Together they watched the Avengers do what they did best. Avenge. (Cringe)

**Author's Note:**

> End of the chapter!!! Yay. I will post as often as I can but you know. That annoying thing called school exists. Any reads or comments are much appreciated


End file.
